Scary Stories series: The Camping Trip
by the fangirl in a wheelchair
Summary: It was another normal night at the bonfire at camp half blood. Well that is until some random camper though that it might be a good idea for a scary story, and Dina just happen to know one. The summary of the scary story: 8 teenagers were going on a camping trip in a haunted park, where in the end everybody is going to die. Mature warning just in case!
1. Prologue

**Do you ever look at your old works and think "Wow this sucks!" ?**

 **So this is a rewritten version of TCT crossposted from Wattpad. Mentions of ships from The Love Team (it's my Igirlsverse, what did you expect?)**

* * *

It was another normal night at the campfire at Camp Half-Blood as usual.

Oh, i forgot to tell you my name's Dina and you're probably wondering what am i doing here right?

Well sometimes i just like to come here whenever i'm bored or wanted to check on how Hester is doing with her families. Anyway i was sitting here at the bonfire with Aina, Emerald, Vile, and Hester because they sort of invited me to join them and their families at the bonfire. And to be honest, I. Am. Bored. Everybody else seems to be having fun except for me.

Suddenly i hear someone groan behind me, "i'm bored." It appears that i'm not only one that's bored.

"Well, what do you wanna do then?" said another kid behind me.

"Well unless somebody is gonna start singing a campfire song or at least tell a scary story i'm gonna head back to my cabin."

I thought about what that kid said for a moment. A scary story huh? Well i just happened to be very good at those.

I shot up from where i was sitting and turn around to face the kid. "Hey kid, i heard you want a scary story." I grinned at him. "Then you're in luck."

"NO!" yelled Hester, Aina, Emerald, and Vile at me causing a scene, i could see that everyone were staring at us weirdly. Except for the 7 and Nico who instead looked at us in a mixture of curiousity and exasperation. I don't blame them, we get that look a lot after all.

"What is up with you girls this time?" Annabeth asked annoyed.

"Let it go Annabeth." Her girlfriend Piper try to calm her down. "Whatever it is, i don't want to get involved again after Layla accidentally turned me invisible that one time."

"Dina's about to tell a scary story." Aina tells them like she's telling them i'm about to burn the entire camp.

I swear i could hear crickets after Aina told them that.

"That doesn't sound that bad." Jason spoke slowly. "Actually that sounds pretty normal unlike what you girls usually do."

"Wait, one of you girls is going to do something normal for once?" Percy, his boyfriend asked in shock.

"Yes, we can do normal things," I rolled my eyes at that witch; "just because we're a little eccentric that doesn't mean we can't do normal things."

"If she wants to tell a scary story let her, it's not like what she's about to do is dangerous for everybody else." Nico butted in.

"Nico, you know as your helper i'm supposed to protect you right?" Vile tried to explain to him. "Well, i'm doing this for your own good, you don't want to listen to Dina's scary stories."

Nico rolled his eyes. "Vile, i'm not a little kid anymore, and besides, it's not like i'm easily scared."

Vile sighs. "Okay, but don't say we didn't warn you."

A huge grin spread over my face when i heard that, so i run to stand in front of the bonfire and i magically made a flashlight appear by snapping my fingers, i turned it on and put it in front of my face, "okay, so this story is called 'the camping trip'."

* * *

 **Coming up next will be the camping trip story that dina will be telling, AKA the real story in this story**


	2. Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This

**~*~ (this sign means interruption)**

* * *

It was a quiet night and the moon was shining it's light thrue the dark. 8 teenagers were going to host a camping trip in that exact night, the teenagers were named Perry, Jasper, Nicky, Annie, Hannah, Fritz, Link, and Penny.

"Are those seriously the best names you could come up with?" Aina deadpanned.

"Hey, it's my story, i do what i want." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Link are we there yet?"

"Don't worry were almost there."

Link then stops in front of a huge metal gate with restricted signs and a huge metal lock.

"Well, here we are, the Garden of Eden." Said Link as he presented the huge medal gate to everyone.

"Remind me again why were here?" Asked Fritz.

"Because, we're going to have a camping trip here." Link replied grinning.

"Link, you do know that this place is restricted because of that little 'incident' 20 years ago." Annie said.

"Well duh, of course i do," Link rolled his eyes; "that's exactly the reason why i wanna camp here in the first place, plus i also wanna meet Cassandra."

"Wait," Hannah interrupted; "what happen 20 years ago and who's Cassandra?"

"You really don't know?" Annie seemed surprised with Hannah's question. "I though everybody in town knew, but since you don't i guess i could tell you. It goes like this," Annie starts to explains; "20 years ago the garden of eden use to be a beutiful park that everybody likes to go to, until one day a young girl named Cassandra drowned in a lake in the park. Cassandra's family were devastated, and the park workers were sorry for them too. Then, a few days later more and more people started drowning, most of them are kids, some people thinks that Cassandra's ghost is haunting the lake and is the one making all those people and kids drowned. And then one morning one of the park workers found all of his colleages dead, and even though some did drowned, there are some that got hanged, burn, stabbed and more, apparently drowning isn't the only thing that the ghost can do. After that, the mayor insisted that the park gets shut down. And no one goes in there ever since." Annie finished.

Hannah seemed horrified after hearing the story. "Is all that true?"

"Don't worry Hannah, i'm pretty sure they're just rumours." Annie tried to reassure her.

"Well rumour or not there's only one way to find out." Link said climbing over the metal gate.

the rest of the group followed in hesitation, but then again, they don't have much of a choice, after all they already went all this way.

The park look like it hasn't been visited by anybody for years (no surprises there).

Vines and moss were crawling it's way up to trees, rocks and other solid objects, rusty old park benches were everywhere, and frogs, squirells, owls and bugs have inhabited most parts of the park.

They followed Link to the farthest part of the park. When they arrive there, they found a whole camping spot perfectly set up there: There were 4 tents arrange in a circle around a small circle of rocks—probably for campfire—along with 8 sleeping bags nearby.

"Wow Link, you already planned this from the start didn't you?" asked Jasper amused.

Link grinned. "Of course i did, i've been going back and forth from this place just to set everything up for tonight."

"So wait a second," Fritz looked at the whole set up in worry; "we are actually camping here?"

Link nodded. "Yup, just for tonight, or are you all scared?"

Annie rolled her eyes. "Please Link, as if."

The rest of the group agreed at annie's words, they all agreed that this was stupid, but they don't want to look like cowards by not doing it, and besides it's just gonna be for one night.

"Great!" Link chimed up. "Now come on, help me set everything up. Oh wait, i almost forgot, somebody should probably get the food that i already bring here. Hey Nicky why don't you get it?"

"What, why me?" Nicky protested.

"Because i told you to, and don't worry, it should be nearby, just try to find a tree with a big bag on one of it's branches."

Nicky just rolled his eyes and mumbled something about annoying latinos before heading off.

Meanwhile, the others start to set up the camping spot. Fifteen minutes went by since the rest of the group finnished setting up the spot.

"That's weird, Nicky should be back by now?" Link though out loud.

"I'll go check on him." Hannah voluntered and head out into the direction where Nicky went.

A few more minutes went by before a scream broke through the whole park. The group headed over to where they think the direction of the scream was, it was Hannah, they found her looking up towards a tree, a look of absolute terror completely plastered on her face. The group look up, they almost couldn't see anything because it was pitch black and dark, but only after the moonlight shoned thrue the trees they could see it.

From the tree hung a rope, it's victim were wearing an outfit so dark they almost couldn't recognize him thrue the darkness. But they don't need to guess who he is. Hannah's step brother Nicky is dead.

* * *

 **Important question: Who do you want me to kill next and how do you want me to kill them? (but please don't ask me to kill Jasper or Perry next, they're death is gonna be at the end of story).**

 **Also a big thanks to AuthoressHyphothesis on and her story 'End Game' which is pretty much the inspiration to all this.**


End file.
